Connor Murphy
Connor Murphy is the catalyst for the plot of Dear Evan Hansen, and is portrayed by Mike Faist. Connor Murphy was a 17 year old senior in high school that suffered from depression and anxiety as well as anger management issues. He was the older brother of Zoe Murphy (the love interest of Evan Hansen) and the son of Cynthia and Larry Murphy. Connor suffered from depression and anxiety from a young age but was unable to get help because his family didn't pay much attention to him. He fought with his parents and sister and was constantly angry. He was known as the "freak" at school and ends up killing himself. In the cut song "A Little Bit of Light" we discover that Connor overdosed on pills in the park after leaving his house at the beginning of the show in the lyrics "The missing pills from the medicine cabinet, The missing kid found passed out in the park." Appearance and Personality Connor Murphy dresses in a black hoodie and black pants. He wears black boots and carries a worn brown messenger bag. He has long, unkempt hair and his nails are painted black. While the audience never gets to truly know Connor because he commits suicide very early on, he appears sarcastic, sullen and angers easily. It is implied that he is severely depressed and has a lot of anger and family issues. He also uses drugs, possibly due to his family situation. Later in the story, he becomes what other people want him to be- a martyr and figurehead of a suicide prevention project. His birthday is speculated to be April 20th. Songs Connor Murphy Is Featured In "Anybody Have A Map?" Connor makes a small cameo in the first song of the show. This introduces him and gives us our first taste of who he is and what he is like.v "Sincerely, Me" Connor sings this song with Evan. This song takes place after we discover he has died but occurs while Evan and Jared are writing fake e-mails to "prove" he and Connor were friends. He is in this song as a figment of imagination. "Disappear" Evan envisions Connor's ghost to help him find out what to do, which leads to Evan starting "The Connor Project" with his peers. Relationships Larry Murphy Larry is Connor's father. While he attempted to bond with Connor in the past by buying him a baseball glove, Connor rejected his attempts and did not use the glove. Larry was scared to acknowledge Connor's mental illnesses, and treated him as a neurotypical, disobedient child would often be treated. Cynthia Murphy Cynthia is Connor's mother. While she tries her best to be a good mother, she and Connor are frustrated by each other. Her approach to handling Connor's illnesses is to let it slide by and ignore the problem -- she has a bit of a "fake it 'till you make it" mentality. Zoe Murphy Zoe is Connor's younger sister, and before and during Requiem she admits that he was verbally abusive towards her. She therefore felt distanced from Connor, though she wanted to be close to him (as shown by her interest in what Evan has to say in "If I Could Tell Her"). However, she says that Connor's "suicide letter" (Evan's letter to himself) was the nicest thing he ever said to her. Evan Hansen Connor alternated between being extremely angry at Evan (for no reason) and tolerating him, going so far to call them "fake friends". While it is speculated by fans that Connor had a romantic interest in Evan, this is unconfirmed in canon. Evan also has major feelings for Zoe. But in the song "Sincerely me" the line that connor said "But I should tell you that I think of you each night, I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight" Evan yells at his friend ( Jared ) with the most emmbarassed look that anyone has ever seen Connor dislikes Jared during their only interaction, likely because Jared sarcastically calls him a school shooter and freak. Category:Characters